WHISPERED LOVE
by Scarleteen
Summary: Inuyasha is the youngest hottest Hanyou doctor around — more importantly a sexy, flirtatious person and unfortunately Kagome is his secretary. What trouble it might bring over Kagome? too bad she can't leave the job... /removed for editing/


**WHISPERED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1:**** T****his is my BOSS…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Hello everyone…! It has been a long time that I was thinking about this story; well I hope you will like it. And ya I did not finish up my other story, 'THE BITTER TRUTH' but don't worry I will try my best to continue…**

**Like always and every writer of I would love to get reviews in return for this chapter, please try reading it! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha; it is Mrs. Rumiko Takahashi–who owns it! *sigh* **

**On with the story… ^_^**

**Description: ****Inuyasha is the youngest hanyou doctor around—more importantly a sexy, flirtatious person and Kagome is his unfortunate secretary. What happens when he crosses his limits too much? Ratings may vary, little of SessXRin, MirxSan!**

**

* * *

**

*****My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late…*****

**

* * *

**

"Sango… I just wish I could leave this job believe me, you don't know how annoying and irritating he is!" Kagome screamed.

"Umm… Kagome I guess I should leave now! Aren't you late for your job, I really have to go and pick up Kohaku from school… Orite, bye?" with that she disconnected the phone call.

"Sango…? Sango…? UGH! You are so mean, I'll never help you when you are in trouble!" Kagome disconnected as soon as she realized that she was talking to a dead phone.

She angrily kept her cell inside her handbag and began walking on the middle of the road. She was carrying a tiffin-carrier in her left hand, while the other hand was moving freely as she walked to the hospital.

_It's his entire fault, in everything, every single thing today has happened, I could not eat my breakfast just for __**'Inuyasha the great'**_—Kagome thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Well guessing how she ended up getting mad in a lovely morning well it goes like this:

**FLASHBACK:**

It was an awful morning. 7 am in the morning. The annoying ringing of the alarm-clock caused her eyes to pop open. Kagome strolled over to the side and reluctantly lifted her hand to switch it off. She lifted her tedious body up, to sit up straight on her soft bed until her feet met the cold marble ground. Kagome yawned and lifted her hand to cover her mouth. She stretched her arms until she felt relaxed and refreshing. She stood up and shoved the curtains of her window aside so the warm sensation of the beautiful sunlight could be felt by her skin—which is rarely felt so early in the morning, to penetrate through the thick-frosted glass window.

She smiled and ran her hands through her messy but soft hair. She was getting late for her work at the hospital and as her boss's commands she has to be **CLEAN** and** PERFECT**. How pathetic.

"Dear you might get late for your work, Kagome!" it was her mother—the ideal Mrs. Higurashi, yelling to her from down.

It was her idea to let Kagome work as a nurse/secretary in Inuyasha's office, until she finishes her MA for her business. She needed to help out her family with the financial problems. Her mother loved her boss so much that sometimes she mistakes him as her son-in-law thinking that he was her boyfriend. Well actually Kagome is herself not sure why is she working in his office. **[A/N: we will soon get to know this… lol]**

"YES… mama!" Kagome sighed as she opened her closet to get dressed quickly before she gets 'how-important-is-work' lectures.

As soon as she was ready she ran down the staircase to satisfy her hunger with her mother's handmade morning breakfast, but her smile was soon faded at her mother's stupid actions. Mrs. Higurashi was standing in front of her teenage daughter with a tiffin-carrier in her hands. Kagome was confused and she decided to ignore her, and began shifting towards the dining table—well everyone wants a peaceful breakfast!

But the poor girl was not destined to eat her breakfast, PEACEFULLY at her home, when her mother grabbed her and forcefully made her stand facing her.

"Oh! Kagome dear, you can't have breakfast here?" She whined and desperately looked at her but her smile was as fresh as before.

Kagome gave her an 'I-am-hungry' look and waited till her desperate mother finished talking, "Kagome, your boss—Inuyasha… oh my! A beautiful person is he?" said Mrs. Higurashi tapping her cheek.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh! Yes where was I? Your boss asked if you could come early today. And I said yes so hurry up and have your meal there, got it?"

Kagome released a low growl while Grandpa and Souta chuckled in between their breakfast but stopped as they felt Kagome glaring daggers at them.

Kagome shook her head, "No! I don't want to go so early please… mama I AM HUNGRY!" Kagome exclaimed wearily, "Nope… you have to leave!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and moved her head until her eyes met her mother's, "Okay I will!" with that Kagome snatched the tiffin-carrier roughly and walked out of the door until her family could hear her no more.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since she joined this ruthless job of his, she neither could sleep nor eat or do anything else properly.

In no time she reached the hospital, and pushed the door open. As she stepped into the hospital, her eyes began scanning the room; she soon realized that all the female nurses were doing their work, so that meant, "THAT STUPID BASTARD HAD NOT YET ARRIVED!" Kagome groaned in anger as she clenched her fists cracking the knuckles to almost break off anything. After a couple of seconds the whole room became silent, she popped her eyes open and found everyone looking at her in **HORROR**.

Kagome gasped and wished GOOD MORNING to everyone she had to face, although mostly she never received any greetings back from any nurses. In these 3 years since she worked here, the very same year Inuyasha had joined this hospital. Due to him, the hospital gained both fame and name. As the years passed by, the number of female doctors, nurses and patients increased and so did her burden of work. Soon in no time she sat at her table and switched her computer on. She began fixing the letters and presents and shifted her eyes to the monitor until the _'WELCOME'_ had popped out.

She looked at the clock and gulped restlessly, "WHY HASN'T HE ARRIVED YET?"

_First he calls my mom to drive me out of my home so that I could carry out his stupid demands—_Kagome thought angrily as she tapped her chin.

Her prayers were answered, as she heard the people out in the other corner of the hospital scream and yell someone's name out—no doubt it was 'THE Inuyasha', she could differ the screaming voices, well mostly were females, _Duh!_—Kagome thought randomly.

Inuyasha was walking in his flawless attempt to tempt the girls around him. Well no doubt staying fit and healthy was not really a tough job for _**doctors**_ you know.

Kagome stood up and smiled as gracefully as possible—no attempt to lure him. Inuyasha threw the disturbing locks of white-silver hair behind his shoulders, and went to do something unexpected by his secretary.

He ran towards the confused female in front of him, with arms wide open and his smile turning into an evil smirk, Kagome realized that it meant trouble and began making efforts to run off but were boycotted as her boss hugged her tightly, "OH! Hello, my sweet Komodo!" he said still hugging her tightly as ever as possible, making it difficult for her to breathe in.

Kagome was relieved as he loosened his grip and she could escape from his clutches. She began panting heavily and moved her furious eyes at the hanyou. She tried to open her mouth to release her hatred towards him but somehow she could not spit them out, as if they were stuck in her throat.

She glared at him deadly but decided to keep it later; she had to settle today's scores with him so why not add this one too in the record!

Inuyasha was amazed by her actions; _she is not getting angry then, huh? Then let's take advantage of it! It's gonna be really fun—_Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

He turned around to face his female fan-groups and smiled sexily and moved his gaze back to Kagome. To her horror, he pulled her closer into an embrace and kissed her cheeks.

Kagome jumped as she felt the cold shivers flowing back and forth, her face turned complete red as though she was a tomato-puree. Inuyasha pushed her gently aside and thought to depart for his room and let Kagome come out of the trauma he had pushed her into. He waved the females to go back and do their usual work; he winked at Kagome and lifted her hands to show that he would be in his office.

He left and heard most of the girls saying 'aww…' and giving meaningful glares to his secretary. Kagome was not surprised, she already got used to this kind of behavior, just because she was selected as the secretary.

Kagome was scanning her e-mails which were annoying. Mostly were from Inuyasha's fan-girls. _Every time a girl asks for his number or e-mail he gives an excuse and gives my number and e-mail instead_—Kagome thought angrily. As she was deleting some of the e-mails a young girl arrives, she was a young, blonde American and definitely one of Inuyasha's current girlfriend/patients.

"Umm… hello it's me Tania. I have an appointment with Dr. Inuyasha, I have mailed you yesterday. Did you receive it?"

"Oh! Ya… ya sure! Sir is there in his office you can meet him now…!" the blonde-bimbo did not sound convinced and stared at her disbelief while taking the receipt and turned on her heel walking towards his office.

Kagome watched her go and breathed a sigh of relief; she never had to check his stupid mails because they would always arrive in time. She would always think how these stupid women always could be seduced and tempted so easily. _Sometimes I think that he is not a psychiatrist but date-bomb for these idiot girls!—_Kagome thought in desperation.

Kagome had enough for now. She grumbled loudly and was going off to Inuyasha's office but was interrupted by some phone calls. Kagome sighed and sat back at her seat to attend them.

Kagome: Yes? Hello… this is Shikon hospital here?"

1st phone: _Umm… hello? May I speak to Dr. Inuyasha? Please?_

Kagome: (Sigh) umm… well sir is actually busy here! Can you call back umm… after 2 hours?

She could hear the female voice sigh: _Okay then tell him that Koharu called! And I don't want to find him busy or else…_

She disconnected, Kagome threw the receiver aside recklessly mostly furious at Inuyasha. She kept on receiving his phony phone calls from irritating and foolish girls. It continued about for thirty minutes phone calls, mails, love letters from whosoever female fan-girls of Inuyasha. _UGH!—_She groaned with anger.

She got furious and stood up angrily and decided to make attempts to stop this idiocy, she left the receiver open so no calls could disturb her, and she bribed the securityguards to keep any gifts or presents in the old compact-room—she did not want to throw them in case they come back asking about it.

About the e-mails she would just delete them off later. She took some of the presents and letters left by some mad offensive people, which she found in her drawer and began walking to '**The Great Inuyasha'**who might be doing something really embarrassing for her to watch.

**Well she turned out exactly right!**

She pushed the door open without knocking and banged his table which made him mad. Inuyasha was flirting with a patient which obviously was a female, well not flirting exactly he was actually making out with that blonde-bimbo, his hands were practically moving around her thighs. They stopped to look at her. Inuyasha slightly irritated trying not to cause his ears to twitch, while the blonde-bimbo was amazed that why did he stop and moved her gaze to see an embarrassed Kagome with her jaw dropped open, his hands stopped wandering around her thighs. And they both went back to their normal positions respectfully. Inuyasha sat back at his seat and began fixing his tie and buttoning his shirts. While the Tania girl went back to her seat and began fixing her hair, while she saw Inuyasha writing something.

Kagome folded her arms and began tapping the floor with her left foot. Inuyasha smiled exquisitely and looked at his temporary girlfriend, "Okay then… you will be fine by tomorrow!"

"Umm… Inu- I mean Doctor, may I get your number, you know… in case if I need to ask more help!" Tania smiled.

_Nice excuse for taking a number from a young doctor—_Kagome giggled at the thought.

Inuyasha twitched his ears, and looked back at Tania, "Umm… actually my phone needs to get some connection preferences installed!" he looked at Kagome and moved his gaze back to Tania, "You can get my secretary's number!"

Kagome stopped dead; Inuyasha looked at Kagome grinning evilly, "I have written her number in this paper… Okay Taney?"

"Tania… " The blonde-bimbo automatically corrected herself, and stood up to depart.

Kagome moved aside to let her go through the door. As she was passing by Kagome saw the mean glare which she received from the American-bitch. She always gets to receive these glares whenever she comes here in the name of 'work'. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her boss.

Inuyasha looked at her with half confusion and half anger, "Next time you enter my office, knock before you enter! Have you ever heard of manners before?"

Kagome shrugged and gave an 'as-IF-I-care' look, while Inuyasha frowned at her actions, "Don't you get tired of running after these brainless fools?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Kara…? You see I don't go after them, they come after me!" he proudly answered, "Anyways what are you here for? I thought you don't like coming to my office?"

"Listen YOU stupid to-wa-wa I am not interested in coming here, 1st my name is Kagome not Kara or Komodo! 2nd I have come here to take your presents and stupid letters and keep them with you. 3rd next time you give my number I will sue you and your stupid patients or girlfriends!" she screamed over his face.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and answered, "Chill! It's just my fans that they love me! I am just so perfect for them; you see…" Inuyasha paused and smiled, "…they think me as their Prince Charming!" Inuyasha ended with a short laugh.

Kagome clenched her fists, "Well if all the girls started to believe in such fake love then I'll just die as an unmarried female!" Kagome shot back at him.

Inuyasha stood up from his seat and began walking towards Kagome with his hands inside his pockets. Kagome stepped back a little, and folded her arms and waited which felt like a short eternity until she came face to face with an aggressive young doctor, "So? That means you will never fall in love with a stupid, flirtatious-"

"…and a womanizer!" added Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded"Yeah whatever! That means you never had fallen in love with me, ever since you joined here?"

Kagome nodded confidently, "Never did and never will!" Inuyasha's serious face was replaced by his crooked smirk—this meant something stupid had hatched up in his mind.

Inuyasha began walking even closer while Kagome kept stepping backwards, but was in trouble when she felt her back touching the Italian-brick wall.

Inuyasha grinned even widely, and slammed his both hands on the wall blocking her way and moved his head closer until their faces were only few inches apart, "Well… Well, I guess then your punishment for disturbing my quality-time with my patient is that you will have to wear MINI SKIRTS from tomorrow… gets it!"

"Huh? What if I don't?" Kagome said odiously; Inuyasha blinked slowly and smiled at her, "If you don't then I will just have to fire you-"

"So? I don't care enough to work for you… you can't fire me coz I QUIT! At least I'll get rid of your stupid contacts!" she shot back at his face, as she placed her hands on her hips roughly.

"Are you done?" Kagome nodded as an answer to Inuyasha's question, "OK! If you don't listen then I'll just call your 'mama' and tell that you rejected my offer for marriage… then you possibly can imagine what she might do to you!"

"Is it a threat? Or are you blackmailing me?" Kagome asked, "More like a warning… you can say! Man I really want to see you in it!" he smirked.

"You… " Kagome could not say anything to Inuyasha, the same thing happening which happened a while ago—the words were stuck in her throat, so she sighed and pushed her way out of his cage.

She turned on her heel to leave but stopped to speak her last words, "And remember I am not one of your girlfriends or patients, I am your unfortunate secretary who can't leave this job… so don't TRY to touch me or kiss me….!"

"Okay Kahoka!" Inuyasha smiled behind her and shifted back to his seat.

"It's Kagome… KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha smirked while Kagome rolled her eyes expressing her annoyance, "**Pathetic! **I say simply** PATHETIC" **she growled.

Inuyasha sighed sarcastically while Kagome proceeded, "And yeah, Koharu had called up, but as you were busy doing SOMETHING, I told her to meet you after 2 hours, which had been wasted by your stupidity! So get ready she will be here any minute now!"

"Hurray! I'll get to have fun- I mean send her quickly as soon as she arrives!" he smiled.

Kagome sighed and muttered something like 'fish-fillers' and left the place.

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't worry soon you won't regret staying here WITH ME!"

**Author's note: ****I just don't know what to say. So let's see whether I get kind and polite reviews I promise I will continue this chapter or else I will delete it… ^_^**


End file.
